Audrey Spears
NOTE: This character's hero portrait awaits sponsorship. You can sponsor them here. Your support will allow this character to be explored in Earth-27. History (Submitted by Jester) Background: 1995 - 1996 The Reach had been planning to infiltrate Earth for thousands of years prior to their invasion. Not only did they send the scarab to probe Earth thousands of years ago, but just eighteen years prior to their invasion they sent an advance team to investigate the meteor shower and its effect on the metahuman population. This vanguard determined that Earth was nearly primed for invasion. Moving to the next phase of their plan, they "seeded" the planet with sleeper agents by abducting thirteen women and implanting in them the genetic material of H'San Natall, the most "evolved" form of the Reach's primary species. Most of these women were then subjected to memory reconditioning and returned to Earth. The advance party remained in Earth's orbit, monitoring the development of their sleeper agents and passively broadcasting psychic information to the planet meant to condition the agents for their role in the coming invasion. Audrey Spears: 1996 - 2010 From early into the pregnancy of Audrey's mother, the H'San Natall were aware something was amiss - possibly due to Audrey's mother being too old to carry the child of a H'San Natall or due to being implanted with a more potent genetic sample than the other women. Whatever the case, the decision was made to reclaim Luanne Spears and keep her on board their ship until the child was born. When the child was delivered, and found to be unsuitable for infiltration due to having an organic glass-like skin and no discernible organs, the mother was unceremoniously killed and her body left for authorities to find a few miles outside of her home city. Originally named "Klymsoais" (the H'San Natall word for 'princess') by her father, Audrey was plugged into the Reach equivalent of a holodeck (if you're a Star Trek fan) and given simulations of Earth culture based on an alien computer's analysis of our pop culture, politics, and religion. What came of that was that Audrey spent the entirety of her childhood believing she was a human girl who lived in a castle, in a suburb cut straight from the 1950's, with a pet fire-breathing stegosaurus. Audrey Spears: 2010 The simulation made Audrey look perfect with unblemished skin, perfect hair, and "NPCs" around her hung on every word she said and laughed at all her jokes. It felt fake, but it was all she knew - until the dreams began. These visions felt infinitely more real than the 'reality' she had known to that point. As she began to question reality, she began to see the 'Matrix' for what it was. An illusion made of coding. Shortly after she began to see the glitches, three new kids showed up in her neighborhood, acting completely baffled by the weird world around them. Audrey knew she had to befriend them. Not only did she recognize the girl from one of her potent visions, but the blond boy was totally her type. Banding together, the four teens found a way to break out of the program. Once out, Audrey was little help, due to her mental breakdown of seeing her true self for the first time. Regardless of the unexpected hitch in the plan, the four got to a small shuttle and were flying back to Earth when a Martian bioship intercepted them and forced them to land.Network Files: Audrey Spears 1 Prysm: 2010 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Oracle) When I've got the time to wind down, I enjoy video games. More often then not, when I log in, Audrey's online - playing the latest & greatest game to hit the market. Even if I get a game on opening day and play it every chance I get, Audrey absolutely destroys me in multiplayer. What else can I expect? She once played a game for thirteen years straight! * (Submitted by Cyborg) Audrey wears clothes when she's in town, but other than that, you can probably bet she's au natural. It was weird at first but she requires light to survive and if she's going on patrol at night, she needs as much light on her skin during the day as she can get. Besides, I can't judge! I'm technically like 95% naked on missions myself. Haha! Booya! Threat Assessment Resources * H'San Natall/Human Hybrid Physiology ** Limited Psychic Link with Broodmates ** Photokinesis *** Light Absorption *** Light Conversion *** Light-Based Healing *** Laser Projection ** Supersonic Flight ** Supernatural Senses * Artistry ** Excellent Painter * World-Class Video Game Player Weaknesses * Photosynthesis * Socially Awkward * Unusual Physiology Trivia and Notes Notes * Audrey's birth date is a nod to her first comic book appearance: Teen Titans, Vol. 2 #1 in October, 1996. * Lucy Spears in the comics was the best friend of Vanessa Kapatelis who killed herself via a staged car accident. Links and References * Appearances of Audrey Spears * Character Gallery: Audrey Spears Category:Characters Category:Titans Alumni Category:Hybrid Category:Aliens Category:Blasters Members Category:Flight Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Variable Eyes Category:Variable Hair Category:Variable Skin Category:Public Identity Category:Artistry Category:Submitted by Jester Category:Rochite Category:Adventurers Category:Crimefighters Category:H'San Natall Category:Dating Characters Category:Photokinesis Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Projection Category:Female Characters Category:Psychic Link Category:Height 5' 8" Category:27th Reality